Harlequin
by Gamble
Summary: After Kid's death, Serge kills another close too him. And when Harle gets him out of this mess against his will, does he fall in love? my first fic, but don't be afraid to say it sucks
1. Survivor

Harlequin

"Run!!!!!" 

The loud scream got all of the men and women in Viper Manor running. Serge and Kid ran for their lives, but they were on the crowded balcony. The farthest they got was the library.

3….2….1

BAM!!! A huge explosian hit the manor, and it erupted in flames. But Serge was unheart. A mystery figure had tackled him through the window. Serge was the only known survivor…but a harlequin emerged out of the flames, chuckling to herself, until it turned into a loud laugh!…

Chapter 1: Survivor

Serge sat at Cape Howl, staring out to sea. He held many bellflowers in his arms, and a wondering face on his tear-wet face. He read the tombstone in front of him

__

Here lies Kid

Though a notorious theif,

She meant something to everyone.

What came from the sea,

Has returned to the sea.

It had been almost a year since Serges lover died at the Viper Manor Ball. There was a bomb on the throne, and unfortunately, nobody knew it for what it was until it was too late. They said that Serge was the only survivor, but he knew that he wasn't. Someone had jumped out the window with him, saving his life. When Serge regained conciousness on Guldove, they said that there was nobody else alive. Kid had died. General Viper had died. Dario had died. They said that a spy from the Porre army had planted the bomb, and had died with everyone else. But he knew it was a lie. Presently, he kissed the tombstone and returned to Arni Villiage.

"Serge, you had visitors while you were gone!" The Marge's shrill voice reminded him. One of them left a message.

"What was it mom?"

"Meet me at the Termina inn, tomarrow, no later than 5 am."

"What? Isn't that a bit early? Who was it? Some guy, blond hair. I would have told him to meet you at Kid's grave, but he had a gun! Hmph, the neve of some people, armed like World War…" Hearing the name Kid made him feel like someone had run him through with a dagger… in fact, even the thought of a dagger reminded him of Kid.

"Well who was the other person?" Serge asked to chase away his thoughts.

"Some clown lady…just did a backfip and dissapeared into thin air. People these days…"

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! If you lie down wit' dat dog, you will surely get flea's non?"

That voice chilled Serge to the bone…

"Aha, I just came to check on ze girl, but had fun az well!"

He heard her voice clearly…

"Dream of Moi, Oui?"

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!" Serge screamed inside… "I need some fresh air. I'm going to Termina. Be back tommarow, I hope." And with that, Serge walked out of the door.

"Where ith you going, Sergipoo? Me wanna come too!" The lisping pooch Poshul whined. As normal, he was accompanied by Leena, Serge's first love. And now she spoke,

"Yes, where are you going?" 

"Termina" Serge grumbled, not wanting to talk.

"I have to go as well! Shall I accompany you? It could be just me, and you, together…"

"And me!" Poshul exclaimed. Ever since Kid's death, Leena was trying to work her way back into Serge's heart.

"I need to go alone!" Serge's voice was higher than he had intended. "I'm sorry, but this is a personal matter." Leena looked hurt, but obliged, holding Poshul back. And then Serge left for Termina.

*********

Norris was dead. 

He had not meant to do it, but it happened. 

Serge killed Norris.

When Serge woke up at the Termina inn, Norris was there. He had left the message with Marge. He told Serge what he did, and did not want to hear.

"I was there that night, at Vipor Manor. I was supposed to lure General Viper outside, and kill him. And I was the one who saved you from the bomb. But I couldn't kill an innocent man.

"You liar! You set the bomb and killed the only person I've ever truly cared for! Then he picked up his swallow, and in blind rage, slashed and passed out. Now that he woke up, he saw the two pieces of Norris. Oh my god, how am I going to get out of this! He thought.

"Don't worry Monsieur, well think of somethin, non?" The familiar harliquen face stood, blocking the doorway. Oh dear god… 


	2. Conspiricy

Chapter 2: Conspiracy

"Good to see you, Monsieur Serge. All iz not well, I trust." Harle's voice had a sinister ring to it. "So, you killed Monsieur Norris? Did Moi miss ze party?" Serge, disgusted with himself, glared at Harle. Actually, she was rather pretty. He had never previously noted that. He looked back at the body and realized that Harle was looking for a place to hide it. "I know," she exclaimed. "Vipor Manor! We shall pretend that the late monsuier was a body they never found. Serge finnally spoke,

"Why!? Why did I do it!?"

"You were angry. Very angry. Moi would be too. You lost sombody very dear to you. Does ze want to know why moi is helping you?"

"Not really." Serge just wanted to get away from Harle.

"You are no fun, Monsuier. Moi will go up ahead. The feeding stables, oui?" And with that, she did a backflip, and was gone.

*******

Serge hated himself. Draging a bag through Shadow Forest, full of his old friend's remains. Oh god, he thought. Why is this happening to me? Just then a bulb walked by. It looked friendly enough, until it shreiked. Then, a large tree came to life. Bulbs were popping out left and right. There was only one thing to do. 

__

Whap!

Bam!

Serge cut into the bulbs. He saw a large one standing near the tree. He charged in for the kill, when something held him back. He spun to see…Zoah, the dragon deva! _Bam_! A whack in the face grounded Serge. Zoah yelled,

"WHY ARE YOU KILLING THE BULBS! THEY ARE CREATURES TOO!" Just then, Harle appeared on the edge of a low cliff. She threw three cards at the unsepecting deva, and he spun in fury.

"YOU FOOL! I'M WORKING!"

"Hehe. It is fun to play wit' fools like you!" Zoah started running, faster, and faster, and Harle had nowhere to go. She was going to get killed! Serge ripped out Norris's gun from the body bag, and hurled it as hard as he could at Zoah. It struck him in the neck, right where a card had ripped at the flesh. Zoah staggered, and collapsed, falling off the cliff. Harle walked up to Serge, thanked him, and kissed him on the cheek. The strangest thing was that he liked it…


End file.
